The Sleepover of Friendship
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this the first 6teen Fanfic that me and Hellflores has ever co-written and ever written at all, Caitlin invites Jen and Nikki over for a one of a kind sleepover. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


The Diapey Sleepover of Friendship

 **Summary: This is the first 6Teen Fanfic that me and Hellflores have ever co-written together. It takes place 7 years after the show ended as Nikki Wong moved back home from Iqaluit, Nunavut…to the Toronto, Ontario area. Caitlyn invited Jen, and Nikki over for a girl only sleepover as it was a way for them to reunite, catch up, and have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This is my 86** **th** **fanfic.**

 **THIS IS A GENIUSES PRODUCTION! AND ENJOY!**

It was seven years after 6teen ended as Caitlin and Jen started dating each other as they told Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt but they haven't told Nikki Wong who got engaged to Jonesy Garcia after she moved back to Toronto after living in Iqaluit, Nunavut for the past 7 years.

Caitlin Cooke invited Jen and Nikki to her house as Caitlin just finished decorating it.

"Okay... looks like everything is set up for the sleepover!" Caitlin said as she squealed with excitement, and then the doorbell rang.

"One second!" Caitlin said as she opened the door thus revealing her first of two guests being Jennifer Masterson who used to work at The Big Squeeze before she began working at The Penalty Box as Jen got promoted to head boss which was Coach Halder's position for many years.

"Hey Caitlin!" Jen said to Caitlin.

"Hey Jen!" Caitlin said back as the two hugged and shared a quick kiss.

"How are you?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Doing good, things at work are good." Jen said to Caitlin as they walked into the living room which there were three sleeping bags, a large bowl full of popcorn, and other stuff as well.

"It's awesome to see you again Caitlin!" Jen said to her.

"You too!" Caitlin said as they hugged again as they kissed once more.

"I still can't believe that we're dating." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Me neither! How are we gonna tell Nikki?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Don't worry, we'll tell her when the time is right, I mean Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt were okay with us being lesbians and us dating. Coach Halder was a bit surprised but he was supportive and he didn't fire me, anyway we'll pretend to get back together with our old boyfriends and we'll tell her the truth later right before we go to bed." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Cool." Caitlin said to Jen as they hugged.

"It's awesome that we got together." Jen said to Caitlin.

"I know! And plus, Nikki is coming too!" Caitlin responded back.

"Oh yeah! We haven't seen her in a long time now!" Jen told Caitlin.

"Yeah!" Caitlin said as soon enough, Nikki Wong arrived at Caitlin's house as she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Nikki said getting the attention of Caitlin.

"Got it!" Caitlin said as she opened the door and it revealed to be Nikki Wong, the girl who used to work at Khaki Barn, who was a closet DawgToy fan, and dated Jonesy for the longest time…btw they got engaged, as she also used to work at a radio station as a DJ before she moved back to Toronto as she also is working as a DJ as well.

"Hey you two." Nikki said to Jen and Caitlin.

"NIKKI!" Jen and Caitlin said as the two pulled Nikki into a big hug as she blushed but smiled also.

"I'm happy to see my favorite girls again!" Nikki said before she hugged them back.

"How's everything?" Jen asked Nikki.

"Good, I started becoming a DJ a few years back, before I moved back to Toronto…Jonesy and I rekindled our love and passion for each other as we recently got engaged." Nikki answered Jen.

"Congratulations!" Jen and Caitlin said to Nikki.

"Thanks." Nikki responded back.

"So, Caitlyn…how's everything with you?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Doing pretty good. I finally found my dream boyfriend." Caitlin said to Nikki and Jen.

"Cool, who is he?" Nikki and Jen asked her.

"Talon." Caitlin answered them.

"Oooooooh…" Jen and Nikki said.

"Yeah, we decided to give it another chance." Caitlin said to them.

"Good for you... I'm giving Travis Gibson a second chance as well." Jen said to Nikki and Caitlin.

"Ooooooh!" Nikki and Caitlin responded back.

"Yeah I know." Jen said to them.

"Sounds great for you too, I'm just glad Jonesy asked me to marry him." Nikki said to Caitlin and Jen.

"I still can't believe he's my step brother." Jen said to Nikki.

"Same here." Nikki said to Jen.

"Congrats on your engagement!" Caitlin said to Nikki.

"Thanks, Caitlin. I'm glad to be back home." Nikki said back to Caitlin.

"Travis has changed now. He's not a big shot anymore." Jen said to Nikki and Caitlin.

"Cool!" Nikki and Caitlin said to Jen.

"Thanks." Jen said back.

"So, girls… what do you want to do first?" Caitlin asked them.

"How about a movie?" Nikki answered.

"Okay." Jen said back.

"How about Love Letter?" Caitlin asked the two.

"Okay." Nikki and Jen answered as Caitlin puts it on as they sat down and the film started.

"Such a beautiful intro." Jen said.

"I know!" Caitlin said in agreement.

"Jonesy showed me this movie right before he proposed to me, it was the day I moved back." Nikki said to Jen and Caitlin.

"Awwww…!" Jen and Caitlin said as they kept watching it until it ended.

"It was romantic." Jen said to Caitlin and Nikki.

"That story was wonderful." Nikki said in response.

"Agreed." Caitlin said to Nikki and Jen.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Nikki asked Jen and Caitlin.

"Hmmmmmm…ooh! I know!" Caitlin said to them.

"What?" Jen and Nikki asked.

"Well…" Caitlin said as she blushed a bit.

"Have you ever heard of a show called Total Drama?" Caitlin asked them.

"Kinda." Jen and Nikki answered.

"Someone I used to babysit was on that show…um, Valentina Escobar." Jen said to Nikki and Caitlin.

"Cool!" They said to Jen.

"Anyway, ever heard of a show called Total Drama Babies?" Caitlin asked Nikki and Jen.

"Nope." Nikki and Jen answered.

"Well let's check it out if that's okay?" Caitlin asked them.

"Sure!" Jen and Nikki answered her as they watched an episode.

"So, what did you think?" Caitlin asked Jen and Nikki.

"Um...well, I'm very surprised that those guys and girls wore adult diapers. One of them sounded a lot like me, and I swear I saw Valentina on the show." Jen said to Caitlin.

"It's kinda weird to be honest, but they seem to like it. Caitlin, why did you wanted to show us that?" Nikki said to Caitlin and asked her as well.

"Well... this is only a suggestion, but would you two like it to wear those diapers?" Caitlin asked Jen and Nikki.

"Excuse me?" Nikki asked Caitlin in response.

"I beg your pardon?!" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Would you like to wear those diapers? Just for fun." Caitlin said once more as she explained it properly.

"You're kidding right?" Nikki asked Caitlin once more.

"Caitlin, are you serious?" Jen asked Caitlin asked as well.

"I am! It's just for fun, that's all." Caitlin answered and explained that it would be for fun.

"Well… okay then, I'll give it a try." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Alrighty." Nikki answered as well.

"Thank you girls so much!" Caitlin said to Jen and Nikki before she hugged them both.

"No problem." Nikki and Jen said as the threesome took off their bottoms, and their underwear as they put on their diapers for the very first time as Caitlin's Diaper was ABU Lavender with a Phone Pattern, Jen's Diaper was ABU Kiddos with a Sports Balls Pattern, and Nikki's Diaper was ABU Cushies with a pattern of Goth, Punk, and DawgToy.

"So, what do you girls think of your diapers?" Caitlin asked Nikki and Jen.

"Well, they feel pretty nice…and soft too." Jen said to Caitlin for her answer.

"It feels kinda weird wearing them, but they do feel nice." Nikki answered Caitlin also.

"I'm surprised that you have DawgToy on your diaper." Caitlin said to Nikki.

"Why is that? I mean you and I fought over the music video when they came to the mall, and then it was revealed that you were a closet DawgToy fan all this time…I mean you tried to stop listening to their cd's but after you moved did you stop?" Jen asked Nikki.

"No, I used them as a tool to get me over the move…DawgToy, I mean…well that and they performed every year so I got to know them and I got some juicy stuff about Jason, John, Tommy, and Freddy." Nikki said to Jen and Caitlin.

"Oooooh…" Jen and Caitlin said back.

"Well, Jason briefly dated Britney Spears but Britney dumped him because he thought that she was a lip-sync singer." Nikki said to them.

"Ooooh!" Jen and Caitlin.

"What about John?!" Caitlin asked Nikki.

"Chill out…after their recent tour which was 2 years ago, he tried out the MMA but failed because he ran out of the Octagon before his tryout fight." Nikki said to Jen and Caitlin.

"No! Johnny tried out for the MMA?! Poor Johnny! Is he okay?!" Caitlin asked Nikki.

"Yeah, he's fine." Nikki answered.

"What about Tommy and Freddy?" Jen asked Nikki.

"They were closet fans of My Little Pony." Nikki answered as she chuckled and snorted which led to Jen and Caitlin chuckling and eventually the three were laughing a bit.

"It was rumored that they were gay because of that, but they denied it…another thing, Tommy had a three-month relationship with Avril Lavigne but Tommy dumped her because of her schedule made things complicated, and Freddy had a fling with Kelly Clarkson but it didn't last because Kelly had Freddy arrested for stalking." Nikki said as she finished explaining the details.

"Wow." Jen and Caitlin said to Nikki who nodded back.

"I know!" Nikki said back to them.

"So, what should we do now?" Jen asked Caitlin as she was drinking some soda.

"Well…I heard that everyone on TDB had sex while wearing these." Caitlin answered.

"Really?!" Jen and Nikki asked Caitlin.

"Yeah! And I thought we can do that."

"Well...I've had sex with Jonesy a bunch since I got back, he's great. But we need something to spice it up, this might be it.

"Travis is great in bed, but if I like this…me and Travis can spice our relationship up."

"So, girls, what do you say, Are you up for the diaper sex?" Caitlin asked them as they were still hesitant a bit.

"This is just for fun right?" Jen asked her.

"Nothing too serious?" Nikki asked as well.

"Of course! It's just a friendship diaper threesome, okay. So, are you in or are you out?" Caitlin answered them before she asked them with a question of her own.

"I'm in." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Okay...I'm in." Nikki answered Caitlin also.

"Yay!" Caitlin cheered as she hugged both Jen and Nikki.

"Any questions before we get started?" Caitlin asked them.

"Yeah... what do we say during this?" Nikki asked Caitlin.

"Well...during the climax we yell Cumsies, and we do baby talk...we also say stuff like Diapey, Thankies, and Okies, that kind of stuff." Caitlin answered Nikki.

"Cool." Nikki and Jen said to Caitlin.

"Thankies."

"Yeah, another question. How on earth did you know what diapers we wanted, and what design we wanted?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"You're my besties, and I got a friend who can make them custom made." Caitlin answered Jen and Nikki.

"Okies." They said to Caitlin.

"How about doing it on camera?" Caitlin asked Jen and Nikki.

"Okies." They answered her as Caitlin got her video camera.

"Ready?" Caitlin asked them.

"Ready." They answered her as she pressed record thus, the sex tape began, and the friendship threesome began.

"Hi there everyone! I'm Caitlin Cooke, with me is my two besties! Jen Masterson and Nikki Wong!" Caitlin said as she introduced herself and her friends.

"Hi there." Jen said to the camera as she waved while blushing a bit in nervousness.

"Hey there." Nikki said as she gave out the peace sign.

"I'm hosting a slumber party with my besties as a way to catch up with them, and to also have some fun with them as well." Caitlin said to the camera.

"But she proposed an interesting idea." Jen said to the camera also.

"A friendship Diaper Sex Threesome." Nikki said as well.

"I'm ready girls, let's get it on!" Caitlin said to Jen and Nikki.

"Okies!" Nikki said to Caitlin.

"Yeah!" Jen said as she was perky.

"Let's do it girls!" Caitlin said as they soon started with a triple makeout session.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…!" The three moaned softly as they also rubbed, pawed, and groped each other's diapered areas, and each other's diapered butts as well.

"This is pretty hawt!" Jen said to Caitlin.

"Yeah it is!" Nikki said in agreement.

"Told you girls." Caitlin said to them as they resumed their triple makeout session.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly as they kept at it until the three had an idea and found sexy to do as Caitlin stopped the makeout session.

"Ooooh! Look what I found!" Caitlin said as she found a dildo and showed it to Nikki and Jen while they look surprised.

"A dildo." Jen said.

"Awesome!" Nikki said as well.

"Use it on one of us, please?" Nikki asked Caitlin.

"Hmm…I'm gonna use it on…Nikki!" Caitlin said as she made her choice as she started to use the dildo on Nikki.

"Ohhhhhh! So Hawt!" Nikki said as she was enjoying it before Nikki took it from Caitlin and moved the dildo back and forth even faster.

"Mmmmmmm!" Nikki moaned as she was enjoying the pleasure it was bringing to her area as Caitlin had a naughty idea for Jen.

"Okies then! Jen, let's do some hawt scissoring." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Okies then!" Jen said as she and Caitlin soon started to rub their diapered areas together and their areas were hot like fire.

"Ohhhh!" Jen and Caitlin moaned softly.

"Fuck yeah!" They shouted as they began to scissors each other's wet diapered areas.

"YEAH! SO HAWT! FUCK YEAH!" The two shouted as they were enjoying it right from the start as Nikki kept pleasuring herself with the dildo.

"Ahhhhh! So fucking hawd! Like Jonesy!" Nikki said before she increased her pace of the dildo, plowing her area like Jonesy would fuck her.

"Mmmm!" Nikki moaned as she was enjoying it as Jen and Caitlin soon started to kiss hard and rubbed their areas even harder than ever before.

"Ohhhhh! So fucking good!" Caitlin and Jen moaned out in the purest of delight.

"I wuv you." Jen whispered into Caitlin's ear.

"I wuv you too!" Caitlin whispered back.

"What?" Nikki asked them.

"Nothing!" Caitlin and Jen answered right back as the two moaned harder and harder as Nikki stopped using the dildo and began rubbing the two girls diapered areas with the dildo.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned as they kept making out.

"Like that?" Nikki asked them while she started to finger her own diapered area hard.

"Mmm!" Nikki moaned out softly.

"YES! WE WUV IT VERY MUCH!" Jen and Caitlin answered Nikki as the three girls kept it up until it was time.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! I'm getting close!" Nikki moaned and shouted.

"Caitlin! What do we say?!" Jen asked and shouted.

"Cumsies! We're all going to Cumsies hawd!" Caitlin answered Jen, as it was about to happen for all three.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed out as they climaxed at the same time and they began to pant.

"That was fucking hawt!" Nikki said to the girls.

"Yeah it was..." Jen said in agreement.

"Let's do It again! I say we do triple 69

"Okies!" Jen and Nikki said as the three began licking each other's areas as Nikki began licking Jen's diapered area, Caitlin licked Nikki's diapered area, and then Jen licked Caitlin's diapered area.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm….!" The three moaned while licking each other.

"So tasty and wet!" The threesome said to each other.

"I wuv doing this!" Nikki said to Caitlin.

"Caitlin! You are a sexy genius!" Jen said to Caitlin.

"Mmm, Thankies." Caitlin said back to Jen and Nikki as they kept licking each other as they started to drool, babble and talk like actual babies.

"Goo, Gaa, Gii! So super hawt as fuck! We all wuv having diapey sex!" They said to each other as they kept licking, drooling, and babbling until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Nikki shouted out.

"Me too!" Jen said back.

"Me thwee!" Caitlin said also as they licked each other harder and harder until they start to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" All three of them muffled and moaned as they climaxed inside of each other's mouth, and swallowed each other's man-made milky.

"Well that ends our movie, bye-bye." Caitlin said as she turned off the camera.

"So, what did you girls think? Did you like them?" Caitlin asked Jen and Nikki.

"I absolutely wuv it!" Jen answered Caitlin.

"Okay! That has to be the hottest thing I have ever done in my life!" Nikki answered Caitlin also.

"Told you girls!" Caitlin said as she and Jen hugged and kiss as Nikki looked bewildered and a bit flabbergasted.

"Wait a sec...are you two…dating?" Nikki asked Jen and Caitlin who nodded.

"Wow! For how long?" Nikki said as she was surprised and she also asked.

"Well…" Jen said as she blushed heavily.

"Well?! How long have you two been dating?" Nikki asked them.

"For a few months now... Jen and I realize we had trouble finding permanent boyfriends... we thought that we're lesbians." Caitlin answered and explained to Nikki.

"And we were. Jude, Wyatt and Jonesy are okay with it." Jen said to Nikki.

"What about you?" Caitlin and Jen asked.

"We've been best friends forever so, I'm cool with it." Nikki said to them.

"Yay!" Jen and Caitlin cheered as the threesome hugged.

"So girls, what about the diapers?" Caitlin asked them.

"I'm thinking about trying these out with Jonesy someday." Nikki answered.

I think they're pretty amazing, comfy, and cute as well.

"Yay!" Caitlin cheered as they hugged.

"Maybe we should try them out again... for you know." Caitlin said with a sexual smirk/grin on her face.

"Oh! Hehehe." Jen said as she blushed and giggled.

"Cool for you two." Nikki said as the trio soon hugged again.

"We should clean up, and change." Caitlin said to Jen and Nikki.

"Okies." Jen and Nikki responded back as they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers.

"Wanna do this again?" Nikki asked them.

"Of course." Jen and Caitlin answered her.

"Okies! Time for bed!" Caitlin said as the three women got ready for bed as they got to sleep in one large bed as Nikki and Jen slept next to Caitlin.

"Goodnight girls." Caitlin said to Jen and Nikki.

"Goodnight Caitlin." Nikki said to Caitlin.

"Goodnight...my sweet Caitlin." Jen said to her first ever romantic girlfriend as the trio hugged in their sleep, smiling after their hot, sexy, friendship diaper sex.

The end.

 **What did you think of that?**

 **I would like to thank Hellflores for Co-Writing this one with me.**

 **THIS WAS A GENIUS PRODUCTIONS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
